


Spirits Lifted

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is a gentleman and, as a gentleman, he prides himself on acting the part. One thing he knows for certain: a gentleman <i>does not</i> allow blood to flow freely to the nether regions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on Hetalia Kink Meme [at Dreamwidth](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82345.html?thread=510959017#cmt510959017).

England was aroused.  
  
Okay, so perhaps that wasn't all  _that_  unusual. England found himself aroused quite frequently, really, and usually at all of the wrong times and places. It was ungentlemanly, surely, but he always managed to get through it-- stiff upper lip and all that. He considered himself a master at willing the damned thing away. He could almost pride it as some form of his own personal magic.  
  
Hungary's dress is blown upwards by wind? Just think of the Queen.  
  
Japan joins him in the hot spring? Oh, the Queen has such delightful little corgis and he really should visit again and offer them a treat.  
  
America is sitting pressed against him on the sofa as he loses his wit over a monster in a horror film? Oh and those corgis have such cute little paws that are so delightfully elegant when they raise them to shake.  
  
Well... see, that's how it  _should_  have been.  
  
He'd courted America properly and, yes, they  _were_  in a relationship now, but he hadn't quite gotten past the occasional tongue in mouth and... his body's own eagerness really was going to thwart his attempts at decency.  
  
And, Christ, he'd tried  _everything_.  
  
He had a shameful list of lust-killing thoughts and yet, no matter how much he concentrated, he simply could not will away his erection. It was maddening.  
  
He'd resorted to thinking of France and even  _that_  didn't work!  
  
So here he sat, legs crossed in a way he hoped was inconspicuous. His loose jumper covered him up quite well but the constant jostling of America nearly trying to crawl into his lap was beginning to wear on him. It was as though the boy was looking for an excuse to be grabby and sooner or later he was really going to stumble across more than he had bargained for.  
  
Unfortunately  _sooner_  was  _too soon_  for England's tastes.  
  
A ghost startled the little girl in the film, America shrieked, and England yelped as a hand landed hard on his unsuspecting cock.  
  
Suddenly the movie wasn't quite as interesting to America anymore. "Hey, England...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have, like, the biggest boner right now?" The American squeezed it slightly for emphasis.  
  
England's face was rapidly turning scarlet. "Do you  _mind_?" He hissed.  
  
"No, not really, but like... you're really weird if you get off on scary movies."  
  
"I  _do not_  ge--," England reeled himself in, smacking America's hand away. "I am a gentleman." He asserted.  
  
" _Sure_..." America drawled. "And I'm an astronaut."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean to prove with that statement." He groused.  
  
America sighed heavily before doing something entirely unexpected-- he shifted over and made a  _hup_  noise as he hoisted his leg over England's, straddling him.  
  
"Wha--,"  
  
"Look. I've been all over you all night." America complained. "And now, when I finally prove that that has an affect on you, you just ignore it. I was seriously running out of ideas here. Do you want to fuck me or not? Because it really, really seems like you don't and I'll give up but I just want a straight answer."  
  
England gaped, "You-- you were wha--,"  
  
"Are you  _serious_ , England? I don't just leave the bathroom door cracked open because I want to fill your house with steam. I don't forget my shirt in the morning because I enjoy bacon grease burns. I don't invite you to my beach house because I like seeing you get sunburned." America was staring at him intently through rimmed glasses. "I  _honestly_  believed for a while that you couldn't get it up."  
  
"..." England continued to gape, this time slightly indignant.  
  
"And  _now_  that I know you  _can_  get it up, how am I supposed to feel?"  
  
"... Scandalized?"  
  
America groaned in frustration and took England's face in his hands. "Do you find me attractive?"  
  
"Amer--,"  
  
" _Do you find me attractive?_ "  
  
England stared, mouth dry. "Y- yes... I do." He admitted slowly.  
  
"Good, because I am going to give you the best goddamn blowjob of your life and you are going to think of this every time you see me and you  _aren't_ hard." America informed him, moving to unbutton his trousers. England couldn't even think to protest as his clothing was violently yanked down to his knees to reveal the source of his discomfort.  
  
America looked pleased with the sight, although slightly amused as well. A huff of laughter. "And to think you're bigger than me..." He murmured, but before England could respond that chatty mouth was suddenly enveloping his cock.  
  
" _Oh god_..." England groaned. Warm and wet was not a feeling he had encountered anywhere but the shower for a long time and that certainly couldn't compare to this...  
  
He swallowed heavily as America began to bob his head experimentally, seeming to try to take the full length before giving up and settling on only having most of it. He sucked lightly on some passes, used his tongue on others. Special attention was given to the head as America lapped at the oversensitive skin with firm, long strokes.  
  
England ended up burying his hands in the blond's hair, letting the silkiness of those tousled locks slip through his fingers as America worked. That must have aroused America, because he moaned around the flesh in his mouth.  
  
He wasn't sure what America was even doing at this point, but he was bloody  _talented_. Before England could even comprehend it he was on the verge of coming and then he was no longer on the verge just cascading over the edge as he came hard in America's mouth and the nation greedily sucked dry his fluids.  
  
As soon as he was right and truly done, America released the wilting cock and made a smacking noise with his lips. He simply looked up at England as he leaned his arms on the elder nation's knee.  
  
"You now know what happens when I catch you hard." America said, looking up at him with warning blue eyes. The serious expression faded away into a conspiratorial smile. "Think about that the next time we're sitting together at a meeting."  
  
England stared at America in mute disbelief... and somewhere off in the distance he could hear the faerie folk laughing.


End file.
